


Discontent

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-30
Updated: 2004-12-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

He does not know how he survived before with the Dursleys. The days were endless, nearly identical, but he knew no other way. School days gave some variety, but escape was too far off for him to consider. 

Now, summers in Little Whinging are torture. It is strange, because they will come to an end, an end that he can see, but the time ticks past slower than it ever did in Potions.

In the nighttime he kicks at his tangled sheets, the walls pressing in close around him. The pain comes in knowing how far this was to fall.


End file.
